Por tus ojos azules
by Michaelisa
Summary: Dean, Sam y Castiel están cazando a una bruja. Oyen los ruidos en el segundo piso de una casa, el ángel sube el primero y protegiendo a Dean de una maldición queda encerrado en la habitación de la bruja. Cuando el mayor de los hermanos va a buscarle, se encuentra con algo muy curioso...


Dean abrió la puerta de la casa abandonada en silencio, sosteniendo la pistola firmemente mientras asomaba un poco la cabeza. Giró un poco mirando hacia Sam y Castiel y asintió moviendo su mano en dirección hacia la puerta, dando a entender que estaba todo despejado. Entró el primero asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido mientras el menor de los hermanos revisaba la entrada junto con el ángel, para buscar si había objetos malditos.

Llevaban tres días buscando a una bruja y las pistas los habían llevado hasta ese lugar. Había estado haciendo pactos para conseguir más poder, con niños pequeños, y tenían que acabar con ella lo más pronto posible. Eran siempre una de las criaturas que más odiaban los hermanos Winchester.

Castiel encontró bajo la mesa, pegada a la parte de debajo de ésta, una piedra hechizada y la tocó haciéndola desaparecer. Dean se acercó a unas escaleras y escuchó pasos en el piso de arriba haciendo que retrocediera inmediatamente hasta dar una palmada en el hombro de Sam señalando el techo, dándole a entender que estaba en el segundo piso de la casa. Habían llamado a Castiel para que les ayudase a matar más fácil a la bruja, o por otro lado, a huir más rápido en caso de peligro absoluto.

- Dean, déjame subir a mi primero... -susurró el ángel invadiendo su espacio personal mientras miraba sus ojos-

- Ten cuidado, esas putas son muy traicioneras... -respondió en un tono susurrante mientras asentía-

Castiel asintió obviando el lenguaje del cazador, se había acostumbrado y entendía siempre sus frases. En silencio y a una distancia prudente de los hermanos, empezó a subir las escaleras escuchando una risa en el fondo del pasillo de la parte superior de la casa. Llegó hasta el final de las escaleras y vio que sólo había una puerta al fondo, haciendo indudable que la bruja sólo podía estar ahí. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta, Dean le susurró que tuviera cuidado y éste lo miró de reojo asintiendo. Abrió lentamente la puerta y una burbuja de jabón le dio en la nariz, dejándolo descolocado y sorprendido. Escuchó una risa divertida y se fijó en que en el suelo, en medio de la habitación, había una niña de unos nueve o diez años que tenía un artefacto que él no identificaba bien, pero que cuando soplaba lanzaba burbujas.

- Es una niña -dijo Dean frunciendo el ceño, mirando por encima del hombro de Castiel, que aun no había pasado a la habitación-. ¿Creéis que la bruja la ha secuestrado para comerse su alma para la cena? -medio bromeó, algo molesto-

- Es extraño que la deje vivir por mucho tiempo... -puntualizó Sam viendo la niña jugaba aun con las burbujas-

- Hay que sacarla de aquí entonces, no dejaré que muera ningún niño más -replicó el mayor de los hermanos mientras apartaba al ángel de la puerta y daba un paso entrando-

Castiel se dejó apartar y justo cuando Dean puso su pie en la habitación observó como del artefacto que no reconocía salía una burbuja enorme de color negro mientras la niña adoptaba una sonrisa demoníaca y levantaba un dedo para explotarla.

- ¡Dean, no! -gritó tomándolo de la chaqueta y usando su fuerza sobrenatural lo atrajo colocándolo a sus espaldas justo en el momento en el que la niña tocaba la burbuja y una oleada de poder oscuro los golpeó con fuerza-

El cuerpo de Castiel protegió a los hermanos del impacto del aura oscura, pero aun así salieron despedidos hacia atrás cayendo contra el duro suelo viendo como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba con el ángel dentro. Dean cayó casi al final del pasillo con un quejido y Sam tuvo que agarrarse a la barandilla de la escalera para no caer rodando por ella, golpeándose en el torso y en el costado derecho con los primeros escalones y frunciendo el ceño de dolor. Se quedaron desorientados un momento y abrieron los ojos mirándose.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Dean viendo como se sujetaba las costillas-

- Creo que me he fracturado una costilla, pero estoy bien -respondió mientras se incorporaba poniéndose de rodillas-.

- ¿Y Cas? -preguntó mirando hacia todos los lados del pasillo sin encontrarlo- Oh, mierda... -al ver la puerta cerrada se levantó caminando rápidamente hacia ella y abriéndola rápidamente-

Miró la habitación y no encontró ni al ángel, ni a la bruja. Entró lentamente observando cada rincón del cuarto y vio las ropas de Castiel tiradas en el suelo. Frunció el ceño agachándose y tomándolas en sus manos, buscando si había algún rastro de sangre en ellas.

- Qué demonios... ¿porqué está la ropa tirada en el suelo, Dean? -preguntó Sam llegando hasta la puerta aun con su brazo rodeándose el costado-

- No lo sé... -negó con la cabeza levantándola, escuchando un ruido tras la cama del cuarto- ¿Cas? -lo llamó incorporándose sin soltar sus ropas- Si el hechizo te ha quitado la ropa y estás desnudo, no importa, puedes salir, Sammy no va a asustarse aunque aun sea un criajo -bromeó intentando darle confianza y a la vez tomando la pistola de nuevo, por si era la bruja.

Al ver que no había oído de nuevo el ruido, se acercó lentamente a la cama rodeándola despacio. Cuando estaba a los pies de ésta, se asomó levemente sin conseguir ver nada y decidió dar más pasos para rodearla al completo, si Castiel estaba herido probablemente no se podría mover. Llegó al otro lado de ésta y vio un bulto bajo las sábanas que colgaban a un lado y estuvo por alejarse, sin saber que había ahí. Algo nervioso suspiró lamiéndose los labios, y soltó las ropas del ángel sobre la cama mientras se arrodillaba frente al bulto.

- ¿Qué es? -Sam se había acercado también viendo la extraña reacción de su hermano-

- No lo sé -respondió sinceramente-.

Tomando acopio de valor, alargó su mano tomando uno de los bordes de la manta y mirando a Sam pidiéndole que se alejara con los ojos, éste le hizo caso por una vez, el dolor que sentía en su costado no iba a hacer más que entorpecer si salía algo que los quería matar. Dean, viendo que se había alejado lo suficiente, miró de nuevo hacia la cama y sin pensarlo más levantó las mantas hasta dejarlas posadas en la cama.

- Miau...

Dean miró hacia donde antes estaba el bulto y pudo ver como un gato de un pelaje bastante largo, blanco puro casi celestial, estaba enroscado sobre sí mismo, algo asustado. Se extrañó y acercó su mano tocando ligeramente la cabeza y vio como el animal abría los ojos mirándole. Se quedó impactado viendo el azul intenso de los ojos del animal, idénticos a los del ángel y su cabeza empezó a trabajar rápidamente. Sam se acercó de nuevo mirando al gato, que no se movía, pero al menos no intentaba huir.

- ¿Crees que es Cas? -preguntó sin poder agacharse para comprobarlo mejor por sí mismo-

- Si lo es, está jodido y tenemos un problema... -frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su hermano-

- La bruja era la niña, y nosotros nos hemos dejado engañar -se quejó- Menos mal que Cas nos protegió, si no, ahora mismo podría estar montando una tienda de animales a nuestra costa.

- Hija de puta... -susurró mirando de nuevo al gato-

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, Dean, si vuelve vamos a estar en serios problemas con un fracturado y un gato ángel, que no creo que conserve sus poderes ahí.

Dean asintió e intentó coger al gato, pero éste se metió bajo la cama.

- Hey, Cas, que no te voy a hacer nada -se quejó viendo como no se acercaba. Suspiró escuchando a Sam hablando de a saber que cosa de ser delicado y bufó- Venga, vamos Cassito, ven conmigo -se burló de él uniendo su nombre con lo que era ahora, y sonrió extendiendo los brazos mientras se quedaba de rodillas mirándole-.

El gato le miró por un momento y aunque parecía temeroso, se acercó hasta los brazos de Dean y se subió sobre ellos acurrucándose mientras cerraba los ojos y ronroneaba. El cazador se quedó sorprendido por la rápida aceptación y la reacción del animal y no pudo evitar abrazarlo un poco sobreprotector. Sabía que para el ángel no era común estar así de indefenso y seguro estaba asustado, sin sus poderes era como un completo niño inseguro, bueno, en este caso un gato.

Se levantó con él en sus brazos, tomó las ropas del ángel a su hombro y bajó las escaleras por delante de Sam, quien intentó acariciar al gato, pero no se dejó. Cuando acercaba su mano, el animal le daba con la pata en ella pero sin sacar las uñas, sólo toques con fuerza.

- Te está dejando claro que no quiere que lo toques ni te quiere hacer daño, yo que tú no lo cabreaba más -se burló Dean mientras cruzaba la puerta de la salida y se acercaba al Impala-

- Eres favoritista hasta en gato, Cas -se quejó mirando que el animal no le ponía atención alguna y sintió ganas de tirarle de la cola para enrabietarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía arañaría a Dean y no le apetecía que lo dejase tirado en ese lugar-

Llegaron hasta el coche y su dueño abrió la puerta de la parte de atrás dejando allí al gato mientras cerraba la puerta. Sacó el arma de su bolsillo y la dejó en el maletero, rápidamente se dirigió al asiento del conductor y se montó viendo como Sam ya estaba dentro. Arrancó el motor y empezaron a alejarse de esa casa.

- ¿Cómo se puede quitar la maldición de una bruja? -preguntó el menor de los hermanos-

- La que vimos parece ser que fue al instante, así que sólo nos queda esperar, esas suelen desaparecer con el tiempo y son como castigos -dijo ajustando el espejo retrovisor para mirar al gato- Lo que más me jode es que no hemos matado a la bruja y a saber donde se habrá metido ahora, seguro ha cambiado de pueblo -frunció el ceño mientras chasqueaba con la boca, dejando ver su desagrado-

- La encontraremos y la mataremos, no te preocupes -aseguró-.

Dean se sentía un poco inquieto de tener a Cas detrás, los gatos soltaban mucho pelo pero no podía dejarlo allí tirado y no le quedaba otra que no fuera subirlo al Impala. Ajustó el retrovisor justo para ver como algo saltaba hacia delante y casi dio un volantazo haciendo que Sam se asustase por un momento.

- Miau... -un maullido lastimero sonó entre ellos-

- Joder, Cas no me des estos sustos -gruñó controlando de nuevo el coche-

El gato lo miró y se acercó lentamente hasta subirse a sus piernas, acomodándose en ellas dando unas vueltas (que a Dean le parecieron llenas de dignidad) y tumbándose sobre éstas.

- Ah no, eso sí que no, tú atrás -refunfuñó el mayor tomando al gato con el brazo y dándoselo a Sam rápidamente-. Pásalo atrás -dijo mientras tomaba el volante de nuevo con las dos manos-

El menor le hizo caso y dejó al animal en los asientos de atrás y cuando lo posó, el gato se dio la vuelta saltando de nuevo hacia dónde había caído al principio y rápidamente se acomodaba en las piernas de Dean.

- Joder, para una cosa que te encargo, te dije que lo dejaras atrás -culpabilizó más a Sam que al gato-

- Eso intento señor listillo, pero no quiere, así que ahora te las apañas y lo pones tú.

Dean soltó una maldición por lo bajo y tomando al gato de nuevo con su brazo, lo echó hacia el asiento de atrás esperando que no intentase nada más. Se quedó esperando en silencio un momento y sonrió triunfante viendo que al fin había detenido al ángel, pero medio segundo más tarde dejó de sonreír y puso cara de pánico. Tomó el retrovisor apuntando al gato, había oído algo que no le había gustado en absoluto y tenía que asegurarse. Entrecerró los ojos con algo de enfado viendo como Castiel miraba al retrovisor con las uñas algo clavadas en la tapicería de los asientos.

- Hijo de... -se reprimió viendo como las uñas apretaban más- como me arañes los asientos te tiro por la ventana y te quedas aquí hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad -le amenazó viendo que el gato le hacía caso omiso, y escuchando como Sam se reía de él-. Está bien, maldito caprichoso, ven -ordenó intentando mantener la dignidad-.

Soltó el retrovisor tomando de nuevo el volante y notó el pequeño salto delicado junto con un peso en sus piernas. Miró hacia abajo y vio como tenía el bulto blanco durmiendo y ronroneando sobre él. Suspiró, se le daba fatal combatir contra el ángel.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam llegó al hotel y dejó al gato en la cama de Dean mientras entraba al servicio para mirar si de verdad tenía una costilla fracturada o sólo era la impresión del golpe. Su hermano se había ido a comprar comida para animales y todo lo necesario para cuidarlo hasta que recuperase su forma y los dejó antes en el hotel. Si el ángel ya era curioso de por sí en su forma humana y con la conciencia al cien por ciento, ahora que era un gato no quería tenerlo detrás en la tienda curioseando.

Aparcó el Impala sacando una gran bolsa con cosas y se acercó hasta la habitación, sacando la llave a la vez que oía un maullido lastimero detrás la puerta. Con mucho cuidado la abrió viendo al ángel detrás de ésta maullándole con tristeza, como si lo acusara de dejarlo sólo.

- Oye, que no soy tu niñera ni tu cuidador -se quejó entrando y soltando todo de la mesa mientras miraba hacia el sofá, en él estaba Sam con unos tapones en los oídos-. Hey -lo llamó, y al ver que no le hacía caso tomó un paño de la mesa y se lo tiró a la cabeza-

- Gracias por tocar mi hombro cuando me quieres llamar -se quejó quitándose los tapones- Desde que te has ido no ha dejado de maullar, he estado tentado a cocinarlo incluso -bromeó intentando sacarle el humor a un asunto del que realmente no le hacía gracia-

- Creo que te hubiera cocinado él a ti antes -sonrió burlándose de su hermano viendo como éste encendía la televisión para poder verla en paz-

Dean tomó las bolsas de nuevo entrando a la pequeña cocina de la habitación y notó como Castiel se subía a la encimera para curiosear en las bolsas. Primero sacó un pienso y vio como el gato lo observaba algo enfurruñado, haciéndole sonreír ampliamente recordando su momento de compras en la tienda.

_- A ver... primero el pienso, porque lo último que haré será alimentarlo a hamburguesas -dijo llegando hasta quedar frente a la comida de gato- Hay por edades... -sonrió burlón tomando el que era para los gatos más mayores- el que es viejo, viejo se queda y hay que cuidarlo, seguro le va a hacer una gracia enorme._

Lo apartó a un lado y sacó el comedero para echarle el pienso y el agua, dejando la bolsa aun muy abultada. Volvió a meter la mano y sacó la tierra y la caja de la arena para que hiciera sus cosas, y se rió mirando como Castiel se alejaba un poco pareciendo indignado.

_- Bueno, ahora tengo la comida y tendré que comprar la arena y la caja para que haga sus cosas -empezó a buscarlo y lo encontró rápidamente- No es que sea muy grande, estoy seguro de que tiene más pelo que cuerpo, así que... -tomó uno de tamaño mediano- creo que con esto ya tengo todo comprado... o no... -miró un poco hacia el lado._

Metió la mano por última vez en la bolsa y sacó de ella el peluche de un ratón gris, viendo como las pupilas de Castiel se contraían haciéndose finas y se agachaba moviendo su peluda cola mirando lo que Dean tenía en la mano. Éste sonrió viendo el gesto y moviendo un poco el peluche lo lanzó fuera de la cocina viendo como el gato saltaba inmediatamente a cogerlo y llegaba hasta él tirándose al suelo dándole un mordisco. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, sería muy extraño ver al ángel en condiciones normales hacer eso y no pudo evitar ver lo simple que era en esa forma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Decidió que quería darse un baño relajante, era temprano y no tenía demasiado sueño y Sam estaba buscando en su portátil un nuevo caso mientras le tiraba el peluche al ángel una y otra vez, viendo que era al única forma de ganarse su cariño y su confianza. Tomó las toallas y la ropa mientras se quedaba un momento en la puerta viendo a Castiel corriendo y saltando al sofá para tomar el peluche, cada vez le hacía más gracia porque corría con elegancia y rapidez, y no se esperaba menos. Suspiró entrando al baño y dejando las cosas a un lado, hacía rato que la había puesto a llenar y estaba casi en el borde, así que se desnudó y sin pensárselo más se metió cerrando el grifo mientras soltaba un casi gemido de gusto al notarse rodeado de la calidez del agua. Cerró los ojos disfrutando por unos minutos hasta que oyó que la puerta era rascada por algo y se asomó un poco viendo como la puerta se entreabría y el gato metía su cabecita para mirarle, como si estuviese comprobando que estaba ahí y se encontraba bien.

- Oye, me estoy bañando, no te aproveches de tu condición, ángel pervertido -dijo mientras apoyaba sus dos brazos en el borde, cruzados, apoyando la barbilla sobre ellos-

El gato no pareció echarle en cuenta a sus palabras y se acercó hasta él caminando lentamente. Dean sonrió de una forma maléfica y cuando lo tuvo cerca sacó una de sus manos y juntando los dedos los separó rápidamente lanzándole agua a Castiel. Inmediatamente el animal dio un salto hacia atrás mientras maullaba disgustado, escondiéndose detrás del cesto de la ropa sucia y el cazador no pudo evitar carcajearse de nuevo, ver al ángel de esa forma era una de las cosas más divertidas que había visto en mucho tiempo.

- Anda, ven, que ya no te haré eso más -le prometió aun riéndose en voz baja-

Castiel pareció satisfecho con sus palabras y volvió a acercarse hasta quedarse frente a él sentado sobre sus patas, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Sabes, es divertido tenerte como mascota, pero la verdad es que me gustaría que volveras a ser tú -confesó sabiendo que después de todo no recordaría ninguna de sus palabras-

El gato puso sus dos patas delanteras sobre las de Dean y observó como estaba totalmente rodeado de agua. Por un momento se le encresparon los pelos de la cola y tomó de un bocado un dedo del cazador, con cuidado de no clavar los dientes pero haciéndolo fuerte, tirando de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó viendo como estaba intentando tirar de él, y empezó a pensar- ¿Quieres sacarme del agua? -sonrió con ternura comprendiendo que como a él no le gustaba el agua, no quería verlo rodeado de ella-

Apartó su mano soltando su dedo y le acarició la cabeza con algo de fuerza, viendo como el animal no se apartaba y se alejó sumergiéndose de nuevo en el agua durante un momento. Cuando salió se asomó para ver si Castiel seguía ahí, y vio que ya se había marchado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya vestido llegó hasta la cama para ponerse unos calcetines, que había olvidado tomar. Levantó la cabeza viendo a Sam comiendo una ensalada de a saber que césped, y a su lado en el suelo estaba comiendo el gato de su pienso.

- Estoy viendo comer a un gato y a una vaca -se burló de ellos viendo como ambos lo miraban-

- Esto es comer sano, aquí el único que come como un animal eres tú, como los cerdos -devolvió la burla mientras se comía un trozo de lechuga-

- Prefiero eso a ser una vaca, estás muy sensible últimamente, espero te saquen la leche pronto -dijo sonriendo más y esquivando un trozo de pan que le hacía lanzado Sam-

Apagaron la luz cuando ambos habían acabado de comer, Dean tuvo que pelear un poco con Castiel por su hamburguesa y al final tuvo que darle un trozo de la suya, esos ojos suplicantes y esos maullidos le estaban poniendo de los nervios.

Dean se tendió en la cama y tomó las mantas tapándose al momento sintiendo que esa noche hacía especialmente mucho frío. Se acurrucó bocabajo y hundió la cabeza en la manta suspirando de cansancio. Empezó a pensar cuanto tiempo tendrían que cuidar del ángel en ese estado, mañana debían ir a Des Moines a cazar lo que parecía ser un vampiro y tendrían que dejarlo sólo por unas horas. Su mente empezó a desconectarse apunto de dormirse hasta que sintió unas patas subiendo por su espalda hasta llegar al centro y recostarse.

- De eso nada... -gruñó girando la espalda haciendo que Castiel cayese hacia un lado de la cama rodeando como una bola de pelo-

Dean se rió por lo bajo, había abierto un ojo mirándolo de reojo y le hizo gracia verlo caer de esa forma. Se acomodó cerrando los ojos y de nuevo lo notó subir, lo echó abajo y con toda la cabezonería del mundo, el gato subía de nuevo. Gruñó incorporándose un poco mirando a Castiel enfadado, pero éste no se echó atrás.

- Eres un cabezota -dijo poniendo la mano sobre él para echarlo de la cama totalmente, sintiendo su piel algo fría- ¿Tienes frío? -oyó el maullido del gato y tras pensárselo un poco se recostó de nuevo dejándolo acomodarse- De verdad que eres un caprichoso...-susurró antes de caer en un profundo sueño-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, cuando estaban de camino a Des Moines, Sam estuvo todo el rato metiéndose con él pues nada más levantarse vio la imagen de Dean con Castiel a sus espaldas y se descojonó de risa delante de su cara. El mayor le amenazó con tirarlo al vampiro para que se lo comiera si no callaba, pero aun así no consiguió demasiado.

Estaba de un humor pésimo, antes de irse el gatito se había tomado a su pierna con las garras y aunque le había hecho daño, sólo sintió algo de pena por tener que dejarlo sólo.

Pasó el día constantemente preocupado por Castiel, tenía una mala sensación en el cuerpo y la necesidad de protegerlo se le echaba encima de una forma casi dolorosa. Tanto fue así, que sin descanso encontró al vampiro y estableciendo una pequeña lucha, al final Sam consiguió cortarle cabeza luego de que su hermano se ofreciera de cebo.

Dean no supo lo feliz que se sentía volver al motel para ser recibido con cariño hasta que aparcó el Impala. Se bajó y detrás suya lo hizo Sam, viendo como alguien se les acercaba, era la recepcionista.

- Ahora mismo no se puede pasar, no sé si han leído la circular pero teníamos una plaga de cucarachas y tuvimos que fumigarlo todo.

- ... ¡¿QUÉ!? -gritó Dean pensando bien todo, se obligó a serenarse- ¿Hace cuanto? -preguntó apenas sin voz, los animales no estaban permitidos en el motel y por eso no avisaron de que Castiel estaba allí-

- Hace una hora, en media podrán entrar y no habrá peligros -vio como el más bajo de entre los dos hombres salía corriendo- ¡EH! ¡AUN NO! -gritó intentando seguirle, viendo como Sam lo tomaba-

- Yo iré y lo sacaré, no se preocupe, no se preocupe señorita -le aseguró de una forma tan firme que la chica sólo pudo asentir-.

Dean tenía las pulsaciones y las sensaciones demasiado aceleradas y sentía su corazón desbocado, luchando por bombear lo suficientemente rápido para que el cuerpo pudiera sostenerse en pie. Sintió el sudor frío recorrerle la espalda mientras se acercaba a la habitación y con manos de nervios de acero, abrió la puerta a la primera con las llaves entrando y tosiendo inmediatamente, sintiendo un poco de mareo por el fuerte olor que aun estaba presente. Tomó un papel de su bolsillo y se cubrió la boca entrando y mirando hacia todos los lados.

- ¡¿Cas!? -gritó llamándolo mientras entraba y se quedaba en el centro buscándole con la mirada- ¡Cas, contéstame! -insistió de nuevo buscando en la cocina y en el servicio, hasta que oyó un maullido lastimero- ¿Cas? -se asustó mirando hacia su cama, agachándose para levantar la manta y ver a lo lejos un bulto- No te muevas, te sacaré de ahí -se agachó tomándolo con cuidado con su gran mano y sacándolo-

Sintió que su corazón y su estómago daban un vuelco al ver que apenas abría los ojos y salió por la parte trasera donde sabía que había un bosque con un aire bastante limpio, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo bastante alterado. Llegó hasta un tronco caído y se sentó en él dejándolo sobre sus piernas.

- Cas... hey, vamos, Cassito... -sonrió tristemente burlándose de él mientras contenía el temblor de sus mejillas, que avecinaban las lágrimas- No me hagas esto... no tenía que haberte dejado sólo... -movió sus piernas para que reaccionase y se agachó abrazándose a él- Cas...

El gato abrió ligeramente los ojos sintiendo el calor de Dean y le dio una pequeña lamida con su áspera lengua, recogiendo la lágrima que recorría la mejilla del cazador. Éste levantó esperanzado de que estuviese vivo y miró a los ojos del animal cerrarse a la vez que su interior se oscurecía, no había cuidado demasiado bien de él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió un roce cálido pasando por su hombro. Abrió los ojos algo húmedos y vio dos dedos sobre la frente del gato.

- Me alaga que hayas llamado al gato como yo -susurró alguien a su oído, y reaccionó inmediatamente a su voz girando la cabeza para mirarle, encontrándose con los ojos azules del ángel delante de él, con una sonrisa curvada en sus labios-

- ¿Cas...? -se quedó en shock volviendo la mirada hacia el animal que había en sus piernas, que empezaba a moverse de nuevo abriendo los ojos- Y-yo... pensé que... tu ropa... el gato... pensé que la bruja te había convertido en un animal -dijo volviendo a girar la cabeza quedándose a escasos centímetros de los labios del ángel-

- Perdí mi ropa, sí, que por cierto ya he recuperado, pero no fue eso lo que pasó -dijo mirando sus ojos- la bruja me transportó con ella a un laberinto creado en esa burbuja negra, pero conseguí salir y la maté, supongo que el gato era la mascota de la niña y por eso tenía rasgos más inteligentes -dijo acariciando distraidamente la cabeza del animal que ronroneaba, dejándose tocar por otro que no fuera Dean-

- Joder... me he pasado dos días enteros cuidando de un gato y casi me da un ataque cuando... -se cayó un momento viendo que el ángel se había acercado demasiado y sacando la lengua había lamido la mejilla que momentos antes había lamido el animal- ¿Cas...? -se sonrojó y frunció el ceño quedándose tan confuso que pensó que su mente se había quedado en blanco y sin el botón de reseteo del sistema. Sintió el frío de la brisa sobre su mejilla mojada y pensó que sólo quería sentir calor y lo iba a conseguir. Tomó al ángel de la nuca mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras éste no apartaba la mirada-

Sintió un profundo deseo de lamer y morder sus labios carnosos por culpa del calor de la respiración del ángel, tan cerca suya que suspirando profundamente no reprimió más sus sentimientos y lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Tiró de él con cuidado enrredando sus dedos en el cabello del ángel y chocó sus labios con los de éste suspirando de puro gusto con el calor que irradiaban. Castiel cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por Dean, dejándole mandar y hacer todo a su antojo con él, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rosado. Colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del cazador para no caer contra él mientras notaba los mordiscos suaves en sus labios y no se quedó quieto, sacando de nuevo su lengua y lamiendo los de Dean mientras con algo de vergüenza, soltaba un pequeño maullido que hizo sonreír tanto al cazador que provocó en ambos un sentimiento de felicidad asombrosa. Se besaron sonriendo con los ojos aun cerrados, siendo lentos y delicados, tiernos y suaves, haciéndolos estremecerse de vez en cuando. Dean dejó de acariciar su pelo y bajó su mano a la nuca masajeándola con sus dedos.

- ¡Ay! -se quejó mirando hacia abajo viendo como el gato le había clavado las uñas en las piernas, claramente celoso-

- Me ha salido un competidor... -frunció el ceño señalando a Dean, mirando al gato- Es mío.

Dean miró a los dos entablar una lucha de miradas, sabía que Castiel hablaba el idioma de los gatos y pensar que se estaba peleando con éste por él hizo que empezase a reírse sólo como el ángel conseguía que lo hiciera. Los dos de ojos azules lo miraron reír y parecieron quedarse maravillados por ello, las ocasiones en las que Dean se abría de esa forma se podían contar con los dedos de una mano.

Luego de un momento de tranquilidad se levantaron llegando hasta el motel. El gato iba en los brazos de Castiel, pues éste se había negado a que Dean lo llevase más, alegando _que tenía que hablar de las intenciones del gato antes de dejarlo con él, no se fiaba_. El cazador le dijo que era un celoso y que el gato no iba a hacerle nada, a pesar de todo no se lo dejó llevar. Sam se acercó a ellos con una mirada llena de confusión, había dejado la habitación abierta por ambas puertas, delantera y trasera, para que el aire cargado del insecticida se fuera antes.

- Sí, es lo que piensas, hemos cuidado un gato que no era Cas durante éste tiempo, no es que te odiase ni mucho menos, es que sólo tiene ojos para mí -dijo burlándose tanto de Sam como del ángel, que ambos fruncieron el ceño-

- Ése gato me ha odiado desde que llegó, y yo ahora que sé que no es Cas lo odio también -dijo viendo como el animal lo miraba con ojitos de cordero degollado-. Bueno... vale, no, no lo odio.

- Yo sí -sentenció el ángel volviendo a enfrentar miradas con el gato-.

Y si no hubiera sido porque la encargada llegó recordando que los animales estaban prohibidos, Dean se hubiera echado a reír de nuevo. Sin duda, cuidar del animal le había dado una de las mejores recompensas de su vida, un ángel celoso que discutía en el idioma de los gatos.


End file.
